The Worlds Collide
by MentalAndLovingIt
Summary: This is a self-insert story by Della-Nee-Chan and myself, so if you don't want a good laugh, a little romance, and a ton of sass, then don't read this and have a perfectly boring day!  ;    Mali-chan
1. PrologueDisclaimer

**Mali: **Hi everyone! It's me, Mali-chan again! This is a story I co-wrote with Della-Nee-Chan, about ourselves going to Ouran!

**Rahaz**: Since Della isn't here to explain, I will. Mali and Della started this story as a random role play at the end of their messages back and forth, and it somehow turned into a story.

**Mali**: Yeah! And then somehow the InuYasha characters slipped in there somewhere, so this turned into a crossover!

**Della**: I'm back!

**Mali**: Della! Rahaz and i just finished explaining about the story! You can do the disclaimer!

**Della**: Okay, okay, I gots dis, I gots dis! Neither Mali-chan nor myself own Ouran...even though we wished we did...

**Rahaz**: And this is a disclaimer for the entire story, so no more annoying disclaimers at the head of chapters!

**Mali**: Oh, and as a heads up, Rahaz and I are officially not dating anymore. He is now my _pet _demon!

**Rahaz**: HEY! I never agreed to that second part!

**Mali**: OH JUST SHUT UP!

**Della**: Would you two just fudgin' DROP it already! Alright, now on to the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mali: Wow, I'm so sorry it took me so long to type this up! The first role-play didn't work as the opening chapter or anything, so I made all of this up.**

**Della: Yeah! And it rocks! The first role-play should come in in either the next chappie, or the one after that.**

**Mali: Ya, it kinda didn't fi-HEY! LOOK! SHINEY! *both run off after...something***

**Rahaz: Yes, well, and the ditzy duo would like you to know that they hope you enjoy the story, and that they have already rp'd through this story, the next one, and have even begun on the companion series. Anywho, enjoy, and rember: flames = me flaming you... **

It was a typically abnormal day at Ouran Academy, though what else can you expect from a school as insane as to allow a demented Host Club to take residence there? Two new students were due to arrive that day, and all of Ouran was abuzz with the news...all except Tamaki, who had somehow managed not to hear. (Baka.) In fact, Tamaki didn't hear a word about the new students until the twins decided to enlighten their clueless 'leader'.

The hosts were relaxing in the 3rd Music Room for a few minutes before school while Kyoya (the true leader) calculated the club finances on his laptop. The devilish twins grinned at each other before saying, "You know boss, the new students are going to be in you and Kyoya's classes."

Tamaki suddenly stopped whatever bit of nonsense that was rolling through his little mind theater, and sat up. "New students?"

Kyoya sighed, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Tamaki, you must be the only person in the entire high school division that hasn't heard about it. Two transfer students are coming from America on numerous scholarships."

Haruhi perked up at that. "Numerous scholarships?"

The Shadow King nodded.

"Yes, it appears that their names are Morgan Barrid and Della Harrolds. Miss Barrid is here on scholarships for music, science, math, foreign language, and archery-"

Tamaki cut him off suddenly. "A lady should not engage in such dangerous sports!" 'Mother' pushed up his glasses, and looked back down at his computer.

"Apparently, views in America are different, Tamaki. She was on the archery team at her old school." The host club's king went off on another monologue about the dangers of archery until Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted him.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Hikaru began.

"Can you please-"

"Stop talking so-"

"That we can-"

"Hear what Kyoya-"

They finished together. "Has to say?" Tamaki immediately sat back down, for once his interest taking over his impuls to go sit in his corner of woe.

"Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru." Remarked Kyoya dryly. "In any case, Miss Harrolds is here on language, music, archery, and martial arts." Hunny intervened accidentally before Tamaki could begin another rant that no one but him gave a shit about.

"Really, Kyo-chan? Can I meet them! I wanna meet them!" He started bouncing around the room, little pink flowers appearing around his face. "Takashi, I will get to meet them, ne?"

Takashi simply replied, "I'm sure we will see them sometime, Mitsukuni."

"Yay!"

Before the hosts could say another word, the bell signaling that classes would start soon rang, and they divided.

****About An Hour Earlier****

"Morgan, GET UPPP!" Della hollered in her best friend's ear, causing her to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a loud scream.

"DELLA! What in the hell are you doi-hey, how did you get in my freaking house?" The grumpy girl groaned from her position on the floor, tangled completely with the bed-covers.

Della just made a mischevious face and said, "I have awesome ninja skittles!"

Morgan moaned in despair. "I _really _hate those stupidly awesome ninja powers of yours, Della-chan." A bemused expression came over Della's face.

"What with the 'chan', Mor?"

'Mor' rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. "Dellsie, we're in Japan. Get used to the honorifics."

"Oooooh..."

Another grumpy expression fell over the blond's face as she laid, unmoving, on the hard wooden floor. "Now, I repeat _WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" _ She thundered in a tone (accompanied by a terrifying death-glare) that would have made Kyoya break a sweat.

Della, however, was unaffected by the horrifying display of temper, and simply said, "School."

The tall, long-limbed girl on the floor growled, before shreiking, "Shit," and leaping to her feet to run and go get dressed. Her auburn-haired friend giggled as she sat down on the bed and watched the show. She had always found it amusing to watch her spazzy friend run around like a total nut-job because she was going to be late for something. (Morgan hates that, by the way. Being late, we mean.) The blonde was really smart, but mention being late for something and she turns into a total tornado of scary and speed.

Morgan-finally done getting dressed-walked calmly out of her closet and twirled for her friend. "So, how does it look?" She was showing off the new version of the uniform that she and her brother had designed. It was the same blazer, shirt, and tie that went with the boy's uniform, but the blazer had been altered into a cool-looking vest, and the tie now had what looked like purple (to match the blazer) paint splatter on it. The skirt that they had created was a short-to mid-thigh-black, tight-at-the-top-but-flares-at-the-bottom confection of the soft lilac blue, black, and a few highliting spatters of white. She wore some black fish-net tights under the skirt as well.

Della grinned. "That looks awesome! Stand back a bit so I can see the shoes!" She obliged, and the auburn-haired girl could see that they were plain black Converse, with the Converse star on the side. "Okay, that is beyone awesome and is now officially beast!"

"I know, right? I thought the design was pretty good, but I never thought it would be _this _awesome!" Abruptly, she looked down at Della's clothes. "Why aren't you wearing your version of the uniform?"

The auburn-headed girl cocked her head to the side. "I was supposed to make one?" Morgan face-palmed at her friend's stupidity.

"Yes, Della-baka. It's a good thing Carron and I figured that you would forget and made you something as well. It's in that bag," she stated, pointing at a bag that was draped over the back of the couch.

"Oh! Thanks Mor-chan!" She ran into the bathroom that was right off the main hall in her friend's house. When she reemerged a minute or so later, Morgan's face lit up.

"That's perfect! I'm so glad I told him to kill the ruffles! I knew you'd have killed _me_."

Della's outfit was a spin off the girls' uniform. Morgan and her brother-Carron-had dyed the uniform the same lilac color of the boy's uniform, and cut off the stupid puff sleves. They had also cut off the entire skirt part of the dress, and replaced it with some tight-fitting black jeans. So, basically, it was a corset-ish lilac top with no sleves, cute black jeans, and some black ankle boots.

"I _love _this, Morgan! It is so awesome!" Her friend bowed, and smirked.

"We are _so _giving Carron a call later so we can tell how well these turned out." Morgan looked at the clock as soon as she finished speaking. "Dells, it's time to go now."

'Dells' smiled and said, "Okay! Let's go!" They grabbed their skateboards on the way out the door, and they were on their way to Ouran Academy.

**Let's just hope it can take them.**


	3. Haha!

Me: Hey hey it be DellaNee-Chan! How's life on da flip side my homies?

Kyoya: Homies? Flip side? Who are you, Will Smith?

Me: WillOW Smith!

Morgan: Theres a big difference!

Rahaz: ... Just get on with the stupid story...

"Okay, new class! New country! JAPAN! This is gonna be great!" Della was motivating herself and Morgan, who grunted. They're limo slowly came to a stop, and the two girls walked out. They both were gaping at the powder pink building.

"it's so... PINK..."  
"It's ranking a ten on the gay-o-meter..."

Both the girls were gawking at the building, mouths slightly open and eyes wide.

"No wonder the uniforms were so tacky! They match the school!" Morgan couldn't help but laugh at the powder pink building. Della laughed along with her. Suddenly, someone ran into her back

"Hey, watch it!" Morgan scolded the mystery klutz.

"Sorry! Sorry! I have horrible coordination!" It was a girl with bright red hair and black highlights, very slim and she seemed to be american. She was seated on the floor, the puffy yellow nightmare ripped a bit in the back.

"it's alright! I'm Della and this is Morgan! She's a bit cranky so don't mind her! (Morgan elbowed her friend who didn't react.) we're new here! What's your names? Hobbies? Do you have a made up country? If so, what's it called? Mine is Golbania! It's the place wh-" She was stopped short by certain blondes hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a motor mouth."

"Its cool!" another girl with straight black hair, a slim figure, and slightly tanner asian said as she helped the other girl up. "I'm Haley, this is Lizzie. She's probably going to be the only girl you'll ever meet that can choke on air."

"Sad part is that that's true..." Lizzie sighed as she surveyed the damage to her uniform. "I'll ask the twins to fix this later... You're the new girls, right? You're in our class! Let's go together!"

"Awesome! So, are there any adorable guys here! I heard that this school is notorious for their boys! Do you have a boyfriend? Oh I bet you do! You're too pretty not to have one! You don't look Japanese either... Where are you fr-" Della prattled on to Lizzie as they started to walk together.

"Della! Don't leave me behind!"  
"What happened to formalities, Mor-Chan?  
"Shut up."

.oOo. That's my line break... Like it :D .oOo.

The quartet entered the pink classroom from the pink doorway that led to the pink hall... Too much pink! Anyway, as they entered, the scene was rather... Interesting...

"Tamaki, get out of the corner." A black haired boy with thin framed glasses stated to a blonde french boy in the corner of the room. Several desks were toppled over, along with a big puddle of water soaking their shoes.

"What did he do now, Kyoya? Haley sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The boy who's name was Kyoya looked up and smiled when he noticed the two new girls. He pointed to the window where three small pots of soil sat and said, "Tamaki's turn to water the biology experiment. He tripped over a desk. This would be the outcome..."

"He wouldn't happen to be clumsier then Lizzie." Morgan looked at the sulking boy, who looked up at her an automatically got better.

"What a beautiful princess you are!" He said as he looked into Morgans eyes and held her face by her chin. "What would your name b-" He was interrupted by Morgan saying 'Banana' and Della putting him in a headlock.

Haley and Lizzie clapped. "Nice form!" Morgan clapped along. "You're lucky I'm helping her train or I would have done something much worse."

"Momma... Help... Me..." Tama-Baka cried.

"Momma?"

"long and inconclusive story..."

Me: I know... It's short... But I had to type this on an IPad! You know how long that took me!

Morgan: Hey, calm down. No one is complaining that it came out so late... We barley had any reviews anyway :(

Rahaz: Five is pretty goo- oh, no... Two are from Della... Three reviews with one real chapter up is pretty good though...

Me and Morgan: We need more!

Rahaz: -sigh- Just review people... 


End file.
